


A night filled with pleasure DNF ONESHOT

by moonlith1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlith1/pseuds/moonlith1
Summary: Dream convinces George to wear a skirt, George agrees and ends up looking hot af. Something inside Dream awakens andhopefully, George can take it.Yes it is literally just two idiots making out and being wholesome the next day :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	A night filled with pleasure DNF ONESHOT

**Author's Note:**

> hi um I thought of an idea while doing chores and it was actually supposed to be something else but it resulted to this so- just take it, and i dont usually write smut. Just fluff, fluff, and fluff but i needed to do something to distract myself from schoolwork so enjoy this and i hope ur satisfied with my attempt at making smut :)   
> I didn't go further more in the making out thing since yall know what happens after that right?  
> And writing anal sex is wayyy out of my comfort zone so sorry sorry and sorry.  
> If George or Dream changes their mind abt these type of fics then i will take it down immediately :D  
> enjoy! ily <3

“Dream, no.” George finished their argument with that, or at least hoped to until Dream spoke again making George groan in annoyance.

“Gogyy come on, please?” Dream extended the “y” in Gogy and hoped his raised brow and best pleading face would work on George. He held his hands up in the air and swayed the skirt he was holding, flexing its silky material and unique design.

“You won’t stop anytime soon, will you?” George huffed, standing up from his chair and walking towards Dream. Dream shook his head in response to signal, that yes, he indeed won’t stop. Dream doesn’t give up easily when it comes to his manly desires and George is aware of it.

“Fine,” Dream raised both of his brows and smirked. As if waiting for confirmation from George if he actually will wear the skirt. “Yes! I said fine, Dream.” George grumbled, shaking his head and smacking his taller friend in the chest. 

George snatched the clothing from Dream’s hand and made his way aggressively towards the bathroom and George was not able to hide his appearing blush when he heard Dream wheeze at his reaction.

__

“Geoooorge!” Dream sing sang once he heard George staying silent, “Show me Georgie, come out!” he said with the same playful tone and George mumbled a quick “Hold on idiot” before twisting the door knob. Dream brightened at the sound and focused his stare right where George would come out.

And oh George came out.

Dream’s jaw opened in shock and George turned his head away at the reaction and mumbled something Dream couldn’t make out, he was too invested in the view in front of him. “Damn Gogy.” Dream cat-called with a smirk and eyed the older man up and down for the umpteenth time. He also did not miss the deep red creeping up the shorter man’s neck, he knows the low and sweet tone he used must have somehow affected the brunette.

George was no doubt, hot as fuck. His defined waistline, the smooth and pale skin showing beneath the undeniably short skirt and finally, the black socks covering up until George’s knee. If Dream couldn’t see George’s head, he would definitely mistake George for a sexy hot chick in tinder or something. “Are you done staring, you pervert?” George scoffed before attempting to head back in the bathroom.

Before he could twist the door knob, George felt arms around his waist and a larger body emitting warmth from behind him. “Where are you going?” Dream asked, hot breath sending chills down George’s spine, he could feel Dream’s breath tingling his neck. “You said all I needed to do was wear it dumbass and that's all.. L-let go of me Dream” George demanded.

Dream would not let anyone else have their own way against his wants.

“Hm, no. I’d rather stay this way actually.” Dream smirked, placing not one but two kisses on George’s exposed neck. “Drea-” George felt himself let out a breathy moan, “-shit.” 

Lets just say Dream got turned on by that. “Oh?” Dream smirked, letting his left hand travel across George’s chest unto his neck. “What was that George?” Dream spoke in a low tone and he felt George quiver underneath him. “Dream stop, you aren’t supposed to be doing t-this, whatever the fuck this is.” George sounded turned on. 

Erotic Asphyxiation, huh? Dream thought, he chuckled at this.

“George.. What do you think this is, huh?” Dream asked, tightening his grip on George’s neck and letting his teeth sink their way in George’s shoulder. “Dream..” George gasps, breathing for air. “Do you want this George?” Dream let his right hand travel their way under George’s skirt and felt the hard bulge. “You do, don’t you?”

“Please..” George gasps once again before tearing up. Do friends really do this? Do friends make each other turned on and choke the other? Do friends palm the other like what Dream is doing to George? “Tell me what you want George.” Dream teased. Sliding past George’s crotch and gripping his inner thighs, making George shiver and tear up more. “Dream, dream, stop.. I- i can’t, i can't breathe, it feels good- I..” 

“You are such a bottom, Gogy.” Dream finished, releasing George just like that and laying down George’s bed. Pretending nothing had just literally happened and what happened minutes ago is gone from his memories. George furrowed his brows in confusion and broke down, confused as to what Dream meant and did. Was Dream really just playing with him? 

What the fuck was that? 

“What the fuck Dream? Why did you just d-do that?” George asked in a shaky tone. “Do what?” Dream grinned, moving his feet in a playful way and staring directly at George.

Those stupid luscious green eyes that reads him like a book and sees through him. Every, single, damn, part of him.

“Don’t act dumb Dream! Answer me, why the fuck did you just do that? What's your intention? To play with me? To turn me on and leave me here looking like a fool? Like someone who's secretly begging for more? Is that it Dream? To make me look stupid?” George broke down once again and crashed at the floor. “George” Dream spoke, George held his breath.

“You told me to stop, so I did. You didn't tell me what you wanted.. What do you want?” Dream shifted to sit at the edge of the bed, meeting brown curious eyes and smirking. “I couldn’t hold myself back when all you were doing was standing there looking pretty.” Dream complimented, making George heat up intensely even at his fucked up state.

Dream never fails to make George flustered everytime.

“Dream I-”

“Do you want to be used George? Do you want to be lame for me and let your bestfriend fuck you? Do you want to be fucked until you’re out of breath, panting, fucked up and looking like a beautiful mess?” George was extremely hard now. He wanted to say yes, yes, yes to all the questions the blonde asked but couldn’t at the sight of Dream’s incredibly attractive smirk.

“I-” George gulped and averted his gaze from Dream, earning a chuckle. “Hm? You what? Tell me.” Dream aggressively tapped his index finger on his knee, legs criss crossed and waiting for an answer. Eyes filled with control, lust, and something else, something dangerous that George couldn’t decipher.

But still, George nodded. 

And just like that, Dream’s smile was the only thing he could remember before his mind went cloudy and foggy. Pleasure overtaking his whole consciousness and the messed up sounds he made that night, calling “Dream dream, dream” until he couldn’t speak words that made sense anymore. It was possibly the most memorable night, because he thought he flew to heaven because Dream, his bestfriend, was so good.

__

It was the next morning that George had to suffer the consequences.

“Dream!” George yelled, waiting for Dream’s response. “Dream you idiot!” He tried once again, luckily. Dream heard him this time and stood up looking all smug and annoying as George described it, on the door frame.

“You have to carry me you dimwit.” George demanded which earned a loud wheeze from the blonde. “Why?” Dream asked once he was finished sounding like a tea kettle. “You know why dumbass, now do it!” George groaned and crossed his arms..

“Tell me why first Georgie, you can’t be all sassy now.” Dream said playfully, getting a pillow thrown at his face. George knows nothing would stop Dream from his wants so all he could do was obey and obey, (like he did last night) “Because last night, you got all horny seeing me in a stupid skirt and fucked me in this bed until we were both physically exhausted and P.S you absolutely abused my body.” George finished, pointing at the bruises and hickeys Dream marked. He wheezed louder this time and George could only giggle at this. “Well you did say you wanted it like the submissive bottom you are Gogy. I also didn’t know you had a choking kink!” 

“You- stop! Ugh, you bastard. Just carry me Dream!” George yelled, earning an “Okay okay” from Dream and feeling butterflies swelling up in his stomach because of the warmth and safety George felt in the younger man’s arms. 

George was gently laid down the sofa and ate the waffle Dream made for him, it was surprisingly good. Considering they have been housemates for almost a year now, George kept learning new things about Dream. 

And he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to know any more. 

So he did, and he also found out after weeks of talking about what just happened between them that Dream does infact, have a boyfriend.

That goes by the name ‘George’.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah that was lame? thanks for checking this out tho   
> go uh read my other work that actually has plot? Im still improving my writing so pls dont be too mean :(  
> but feel free to comment some stuff on how i can improve and maybe some motivational words?  
> and yes i didnt edit this so sorry, i just cant help but be lazy and also pls tell me if i forgot something on tags or maybe archive warnings? thanks lovely 
> 
> ilysm stranger :)


End file.
